Family Reunion
by lost-angel62
Summary: What happens when Aragorn's sister suddenly comes to visit? What happens when she falls in love with one of his best friends? Will he be able to stand the pressure of watching his younger sister and ruling Gondor? please R
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

I should tell you before I write this that no one left for the Gray Havens.

Dawn was breaking as Lothirial approached Minas Tirith, home of her much missed brother Aragorn son of Arathorn. She had been traveling much of her life and had just gotten the news that her brother had been married. She had been raised by Elrond with Aragorn much of her life and had left shortly before the Counsel of Elrond. Lothirial returned to Rivendell to visit for a week and see if there was any news about Aragorn. Obviously she got the news that he now lived in Gondor, was married to Arwen, and had very many children. Now as she approached the White City, she realized how desperate she was to see her brother once more.

Aragorn rose early that morning. He had an odd feeling that someone was approaching the city. He stared out his window and saw a tiny figure about a league or two away. He wondered if it was his friend Eomer king of Rohan coming to visit. _No_. He thought. Eomer's horse is slightly smaller than that and not as dark. He wondered who would visit without sending a message. Aragorn set guards up around the city. _If it's and intruder, they won't penetrate the city easily._ Long had he forgotten about his sister, but just a glimpse would make him remember.

Yeah I know short chapter. The next one should be longer. I just wasn't sure how to make this one to continue.  lol. Please RR


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

I know that the last chapter was short and I'm sorry about that.

Thanks to my reviewer. To answer your question this story takes place four years after the ring was destroyed.

Sorry it took so long to update, I haven't been on lately.

Oh yeah_ Italics_ are thoughts.

Any way, here's the story.

As the White City got closer to her, she began to ride faster. Her golden hair was flowing in the wind behind her. Lothirial was tall in height, but when she was riding she sat so low that she looked like a midget. _If I get there before lunch I will be very pleased._ Her horse was exhausted when the young girl finally reached the city.

"Halt!" one of the guards ordered her. "Please state your name and your business in Gondor."

She responded willingly not wanting to argue. "My name is Lothirial and my business is with the King. He has no news of my arrival as I did not alarm him. I am not an enemy I just wish to see my brother." _Please let them buy my story_.

"Why do you carry a sword if you are no enemy?"

"I come from the wild. Could you please let me in and stop searching my things?" She didn't like people going through her things. "I am very tired and hungry. All I wish is for a word from the king."

"Very well. STABLE BOY!"

A young boy covered in dirt came running over to the bossy guard.

"Yes sir?"

"Take this nice horse over to the stables. Put it by Lady Arwen's horse."

The boy made haste with Lothirial's stallion over to the stables.

"Do you need an escort over to the king's throne room?" The guard was now very kind sounding.

"No thank you. I can find my way." Lothirial was being very friendly and acted with grace on her way to Aragorn's throne room. _I wonder if he will know me or if I will just be another peasant. No! Don't think like that. He will know you; you are his sister after all._

She approached the White Tree. It was in bloom now that there was a king on the throne. Aragorn was inside waiting for news of the horseman that was on the hill so early in the morning. Lothirial pulled her hood over her head. She didn't want to be recognized just yet.

Aragorn looked up as she entered. There were two small girls playing with wooden soldiers in the corner and an older girl reading beside them. Lothirial could only assume that these were some of his children.

At last Aragorn spoke after looking the stranger over. "Who are you? Do you bring news of the horseman on the hill?"

Disguising her voice she replied. "My lord, I am amazed that you didn't investigate yourself. As for my name you shall find out later. I come from the wild, traveling most of my life. The stranger on the hill you spoke of was a very old friend one you may have forgotten."

"Name, can you give me a name? Or have you not found that information yet Stranger of the Wild?" He was watching her like a hawk watches its prey. Lothirial decided to speed up the conversation.

She slowly approached him and said coolly, "I am the stranger on the hill, your long forgotten sister Lothirial."

So you like? I hope so. That wasn't easy to think of. Please continue R&R. lol 


	3. Chapter Three

Hi again! Look I'm sorry it has been taking me forever to update but I don't get on the computer that much anymore, I'm busy with other stuff. Thanks to all my reviewers. I hope you like this next chapter.

Aragorn stood there in misbelieve. Could this really be his baby sister whom he could only remember in his dreams? There was silence with the exception of his daughters play and the sound of his son, Eldarien, riding in the field outside.

"Lothirial? Is it really you? My baby sister whom Lord Elrond had to carry around in his arms? Has it really been that long?"

"Ah brother you ask many questions. Yes it is me and yes it has been that long. But let's not talk of time that has past. How are you and your family?"

Aragorn was still a little confused. He was lead to believe that the person he was communicating with was a man then found out that it was his sister. Had he really been that blind? Could he be actually getting so old that he can not tell who his own family is?

"You are confused I see. Don't look at me like that! I may be younger but obviously I have learned more." Aragorn was looking at his little girls in the corner. Lothirial had learned that when people break eye contact they are nervous or intimidated.

BANG! The throne room doors were thrown open and one of the guards ran in.

"My lord, your son has been hurt badly." He was out of breath and bleeding. Lothirial asked no questions but walked calmly out the door.

"How? Where?" Aragorn gave the guard no time to answer and sent him to the houses of healing then ran to the field assuming that that's where Eldarien was.

By the time he got there Lothirial was tending to him. There was a large crowd around the wounded boy. He was about 23, still very young for a half- elf.

"What happened?"

Lothirial's answer was calmer than it should have been. "He was attacked by a wolf while playing. The guard tried to help only to get himself injured." She pointed to a bystander. "That man killed it. He should be awarded, brother." She grinned at her last sentence. "Get this boy to the houses of healing."

I know bad short chapter. Please R&R thanks


End file.
